Destruction of crops by mites presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from mites including such valuable crops as corn and cotton. In addition, fruits, nuts, ornamentals and seed bed crops such as almonds, apples, pears, citrus fruit and grapes may also require protection from the ravages of such mites. More particularly, the development of pesticides which are effective as both ovicides, larvicides and adulticides are of interest.
Chemical Abstracts 108(19):163280d describes certain alkyl phenylhydrazinecarboxylates and the preparation and acaricidal use thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,302 describes certain substituted phenylhydrazines and phenyloxadiazolinones and pesticidal uses thereof. European Patent 067 471 describes certain 7-substituted 2,3-dihydrobenzofurans, their preparation, and their use as pesticides or chemical intermediates. DerWent Abstract 88-312695/44 describes certain arylhydrazides of trifluoroacetic acid that have fungicidal, bacteriocidal, acaricidal, and antiseptic activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,093 describes certain insecticidal phenylhydrazine derivatives.
It is the purpose of this to provide novel hydrazine derivatives useful as miticides and nemotacides.